paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
War Throne
"Let the light wash over you... And be restored..." :- War Throne Tactics * Goddess of Mercy: The War Thrones act as medical and morale support for the Atomic Kingdom's infantry formations. Information about these women are purposely withheld from the rank and file infantry, to purposely lead them to believe that the gods are truly on their side, inspiring them to accomplish daring feats. Background In Chinese mythology, the old deities such as "Guanyin" and other Bodhisattva rode across the heavens on thrones made of scented lotus petals. Legend says that these goddesses would travel to bloody battlefields to inspire people to accomplish feats of amazing endurance and strength or heal seemingly mortal wounds with a burst of radiance that seem to wash away pain. Although known to abhor violence, when these deities are offended they are known to "punish" by using their powers to stun and put their offenders into submission. Recently, peasants within the Kingdom, as well as soldiers fighting for it, have reported seeing these goddesses flying over battlefields with sad disapproval. There are even reports of Bodhisattva intervening by stunning attacking enemy soldiers or healing survivors in the waste land. It would seem the gods have finally heard the cries of death and destruction in the Kingdom. However, there is another story to these "goddesses". During the Chinese Civil War, many saw the devastation around them and refused to allow it to go further. Sadly, most of these people decided on fighting even harder as the solution, but a rare few went the other path. Even in the darkest of battlefields, there still existed scant people trying to help all those who needed it. Over time, they organized themselves as the Red Swastika, inspired by the Red Cross of the west. They travelled the entire breadth of China, giving whatever assistance they could. While their supplies were limited and they were forever in danger, their fanatical devotion to their fellow man meant they never gave up. Unfortunately for them, the Red Swastika was doomed before it began. The Chinese Civil War was the most brutal war in human history, and there was no room for mercy. The Swastika itself became a symbol to shoot at, as each side accused it of aiding the other preferentially. The Allied Nations and Soviet Union both poured in aid to help the civilians of China; Legion Security even volunteered a Cohort to guard Red Swastika camps (though this was likely more advertisement than charity.) However, most aid was seized by both sides, as is often the case in brushfire wars, leaving the Red Swastika very little to work with. Still, they gave what they could, even if it was a hand to grasp while you gasped your last breath. Nothing, however, could save them from the nuclear fire that was to follow. Years later, after the rise of the Atomic Kingdom, the Kingdom's top leadership received a "state of the battlefield address," stating among other things that casualty figures for Watchmen numbered in the tens of thousands, while over two hundred Noble Officers had been killed in action, all in a single month. Both figures were absolutely unacceptable. Watchmen, while cheap to produce and train, would become a costly expense for the Kingdom if their losses weren't kept in check, while the Noble Officers were irreplaceable. It was then that the Atomic Kingdom found a purpose for the faint memory of the Red Swastika. They ordered the cloning of them (which was easy, as ample blood cells were provided by their donations.) They would float across the battlefield on top of Jade powered thrones and act as field medics and morale officers to the troops in need, employing a variety of technologies to heal and support the soldiers on the battlefield. The first of these technologies was the Brain-wave Disruption Radio Gun, which works by sending out a radio wave that would fill the human brain with incoherent static, making it impossible for the targeted person to have any rational thoughts for a brief period of time. The other technology was the so-called "Benevolence" Radiance Engine, a machine used by the Kingdom as a fast and efficient way to heal flesh wounds. By bombarding the wounds on a cellular level with light radiation, the Radiance Engine rapidly increases cellular regeneration, healing all non-fatal wounds almost instantly. Armed with these technologies, these women would emulate the legendary "Guan Yin" and become goddesses of mercy, literally floating across the battlefield, performing miracles for the worthy and punishing offenders against the Atomic Kingdom. Usually the mere sight of these woman are so awe inspiring that troops in the field will fight with a fanatical zeal, catching their enemies by complete surprise. Behind the Scenes The War Throne was originally supposed to be based on Wan Hu's Rocket Chair, but upon reading the new lore, Team Paradox decided that goddesses flying above the battlefield were a lot more interesting. Category:Units